


Impossible to ignore you

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Series: Cigarettes and glasses [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga thought he had life pretty much figured out by now.  He lived with no ties to anyone, except possibly an invisible one, to the bespectacled boy who's been by his side since junior high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to ignore you

Kaga thought he had life pretty much figured out by now. His classes in the university were fucking hard, true, but he spent only enough time on them to pass and then played around. He was here to have as much fun as he could with women, alcohol and cigarettes. Sometimes men, but only after four beers and if they were okay with no strings.

He had ways to pass anyway. A five foot five, bespectacled method of having complete notes for his exams. Funny how things worked out and Tsutsui remained the one constant he could rely on.

Speaking of his constant, Tsutsui was doing his patented sexy glare above the rim of his glasses. Kaga shrugged; it was obvious he's wearing the same shirt and jeans from yesterday. "A degenerate life," he muttered.

The lie came easily. "Kashima needed help with her paper and I came straight from there. Do you mind lending me your notes today?"

Tsutsui shook his head, but scooted over to let Kaga sit with him. "Honestly. Midterms are coming up, and you're not even trying to pass the course."

"It's 'cause I want you to spend time cramming with you on the night before exams. Your sleeping face is too cute."

Tsutsui snorted and slapped down the appropriate notebook on the desk. "Here, and if you want to cram tonight makes sure you bring it with you."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again? You should join me when I go to the club one of these days." They both knew the offer was mere formality. Tsutsui didn't like clubs after being felt up in one, and Kaga didn't want to be thrown out again for beating up other patrons. Oh well, Kaga thought, at least he'll spend the night at Tsutsui's, even if it meant going through calculus and all those bothersome things. Tsutsui huffed and ignored him, for the lecture just begun.

He looked at Tsutsui, really looked, and idly noted the faint flush of annoyance extended below his collar. He still remembered how far that blush could go once Tsutsui was tipsy, because he got Tsutsui drunk right before they graduated high school. Too bad that only ended up in a surprise midnight swim in the school pool.

He wished he could get Tsutsui that drunk again. Tsutsui and alcohol meant no inhibitions and unpredictable outcomes, but for once, he wanted surprises.

Tsutsui hissed, "Kaga. Pay attention now!"

"I am." And he was telling the truth for once. He paid attention to the fraction of an inch between his seat and Tsutsui's, knowing he never sat so close with anyone else.

Or that the boys in his drunken one night stands all wear glasses.

"Tsutsui," he whispered. "You don't mind if I bring some beer tonight, do you?"

Tsutsui paused at his notetaking. Finally he said, "Bring whatever you want."

Kaga grinned, and plotted on getting Tsutsui to get his shirt off, and do much, much more.


End file.
